The Aftermath
by Super Donkey
Summary: The war has ended.The heroes are now resuming their...uhhh...Normal lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I own nothing. I have nothing to do with blizzard. The characters in this story do not belong to me.  
  
This story is based on characters from Warcraft 3, so if you haven't played it, you won't understand this story. I'll stop going on about nothing. Here is the story:  
  
  
  
Mal'Ganis the Dreadlord, or I should say ex-Dreadlord sat in his strange looking lounge. He was complaining about work, as usual. He worked for the Burning Legion, and, like any other normal Dreadlord, he hated his job. But as he was a green Demon, he couldn't get any better jobs. "Damn the Lich King and his stupid ideas about taking over that damn planet. Hasn't he got anything else to do?" As usual, he was talking to his son, Fal'Ganis, the only person who would actually listen to him. "Why don't you retire father? You could live here and I could join the Burning Legion to earn money," said Fal'Ganis. "Not the we need it!" He quickly added. His father didn't like him thinking that they were poor. "Why that's a good idea son. I'll tell the Lich King right now." Mal'Ganis walked over to a strange model, tapped it twice, and a portal appeared. He walked through it.  
  
The Lich King was sitting on his Frozen Throne, complaining about the weather. "Damn Northrend, why couldn't we have some nice weather? I haven't got a tan in a long time." He complained. His servant decided not to remind him that he was a skeleton and that it was not likely he could ever get a tan again. The Lich King frowned. "Mal'Ganis is coming, I wonder what he wants. He better not want a raise!"  
  
A portal opened in front of The Lich King, and Mal'Ganis shot out. "Master Ner'Zhul, I come to tell you something very important." Said Mal'Ganis, ignorant that the Lich King could read minds. "I know Mal'Ganis, so I have one thing to say to you. YOU'RE FIRED!" A portal again appeared behind Mal'Ganis, and it sucked him in.  
  
Mal'Ganis landed with a thud back on his lounge room couch. "How did it go Father?" inquired Fal'Ganis. "Uhhh.Alright. The Lich King said he was..uhhh..Sorry that I was leaving, yeah, that's what he said." Muttered Mal'Ganis. "Did you ask him about me joining?" asked Fal'Ganis. Mal'Ganis merely groaned, reached for the statue, tapped it twice, walked through the portal, and awaited a painful experience.  
  
On the other side of the world, Medivh stood looking out on the ocean. "MEDIVH!!!" "Coming Honey!" Medivh was now married to Jaina Proudmoore, Archmagi to the Kirin Tor. Jaina was a very beautiful young lady, but had a terrible temper. Medivh regretted that he had ever married her, and hoped that the divorce notes would soon arrive. "What is it Honey?" muttered Medivh. "The stoves on fire! Put it out!" yelled Jaina. "Why don't you summon a water elemental, dear?" he said in a sarcastic voice. "Don't you get smart with me!" Medivh groaned, and shot a stream of water at the oven. "Now take this washing out, you lazy good for nothing." Medivh rushed out of the house with his hands full of washing. He started pegging up knickers and bras, jocks and socks, and sighed. He wished the world would be invaded again, to brighten it up a bit. Perhaps Jaina would die in a legendary battle, and he and Archimonde could go to the Football again. Archimonde and him used to be mates, until the director decided that Medivh had to ally with a bunch of stupid humans and kill Archimonde. If only something would brighten up the world again. He thought it would be fun. Perhaps he could hang out with his old friend again. Perhaps.  
  
Archimonde the Defiler sat in the Twisting Nether, chatting to Sargeras, Titan of Death. "So Sargeras, what planet are we going to take over next?" said Archimonde. "Hmmm.Perhaps we shouldn't take over anymore, it gets boring." Sighed Sargeras. "Are you joking Sargeras? Its fun! Now, lets have that arm wrestle you promised me, eh?" Laughed Archimonde. Sargeras quickly proved that he was still the best arm wrestler, by breaking Archimonde's hand, dislocating his shoulder, and providing him with a painfully twisted neck. A pair of Goblin medics ran on, gave Archimonde a potion, and his hand, shoulder and neck changed back into the way they used to be. "Now, Sargeras, I bet you, if I win this next round, the Burning Legion will have to attack a planet. If not, then I will suffer eternal torment. Sargeras grinned. "You have a deal then." Archimonde and Sargeras shook hands.  
  
On the other, other, other, side of the world, Arthas the Death Knight sat looking at the Eiffel Tower. He thought it was a piece of junk. What was the point of erecting a very big tower? Perhaps it was a transportation device? He decided that it was such a stupid idea, he fired a fireball at it. The Eiffel Tower exploded, and one half toppled over and fell on a shop called 'Jeans West'. Arthas decided that no-one really cared about jeans anyway, and that a small outlet store wouldn't matter in the long run. It was not if the Scourge would leave a jeans shop to survive. He then thought he might visit that city with that big wall. What was it called? Oh yes, China! He quickly teleported in front of a crowd of Chinese men and women walking across the big wall. They stared at Arthas. Arthas decided that he didn't look very local. He leaped down from the wall and looked at it. It was large, but how strong was it? He pulled out Frostmourne, his sword, walked over to the wall, took a close look at it, and gave it a tap with Frostmourne. What happened next is more or less like the Domino affect. The wall collapsed around him. He stood there, looking quite stunned that the wall was so weak. He suddenly smiled, he found it quite funny that this wall had acted like dominoes. He tried to remember to buy a packet of dominoes when he took his trip to Australia. 


	2. Some more weird !

Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, exactly the same as last chapter, blah blah blah. This is a continue to the first chapter, The Aftermath. It is based a week after the first story. I tried to make each characters story longer. And, in some of the reviews you said you wanted Night Elves, well, I put them in too, and the orcs. _____________________________________________________________  
  
"Would you like fire with that?" Mal'Ganis the dreadlord spirit sat in a small shop called McDevils, passing undead their tasty (that's in undead terms) undead burgers. He had been working for McDevils for a week now, and was starting to think that even the Burning Legion was better than this. He was now complaining that he had to serve the lesser undead their daily chow. His pay was two coins a day, and he thought that perhaps serving people should be worth a bit more. He groaned as he turned around and saw Kel'Thuzad, his Boss, walking over to him. "Mal'Ganis! Get over here! I want you to clean the toilets! Then you're going to clean the grease off the front bench!" Mal'Ganis sighed and started walking towards the toilets. "And Mal'Ganis!" Mal'Ganis looked at Kel'Thuzad. "You're promoted."  
  
Perhaps it wasn't the greatest promotion Mal'Ganis had ever got, as it ended up that his promotion was to a full time toilet cleaner. And just to make it worse, his work "mates"(they weren't very friendly) slipped laxatives into the undeads drinks. After a couple of days as a toilet cleaner, Mal'Ganis decided that wiping up people's waste just wasn't worth it, and he quit. When he got home that night, he saw his wife(I'm not going to mention her name) sitting at the table, looking worried. "What's wrong honey?" "It-It's the dryer, it broke." "Err.So?" "That's a family heirloom!" "I-It was? I-Oh.. Ok. Err.Can I buy another?" "IT WAS A HEIRLOOM! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?!? PUT SOME AXLE GREASE ON IT AND PUT IN ON DISPLAY IN THE LOUNGE ROOM!!?!" screamed Mal'Ganis' wife. "Well.Err.Yea, that was what I was gonna do, actually." "GET OUT!" "But this is my house!" "I SAID GET OUT!"  
  
Mal'Ganis literally ran through the front door in fright as she started to wave a broom in his general direction. He sat on the doorstep, thinking to himself, when he heard a voice. "Psss.Hey! In the Bush!" the voice grumbled, quite loudly, a bit too loud for a dreadlord, Mal'Ganis thought. "Who? Who's there?" "It's me, Mannoroth. Did she kick you out as well?" "Yea, but, Mannoroth, what were you doing in my house?" "Err.Well.I was.Err.Fixing your oven, yea, fixing your oven!" "Mannoroth, we don't have an oven," "Exactly, I.Err.Installed the kitchen!" "Mannoroth, we already had a kitchen." "Well.I.Oh ****, I was robbing you." "Robbing me? What have I got that you would want?" "An oven."  
  
Sargeras and Archimonde sat having an arm wrestle In the Twisting Nether. "Remember Sargeras, if I win this, I get to choose to take over any part of the woooooooorld." Archimonde mumbled through his clenched teeth. "I know! I know!" replied Sargeras in his usual 'I'm bored, let's go kill someone' tone.  
  
In the forests of Kalimdor, Furion and Tyrande stood chatting about what they were going to have for lunch. They were in the restraunt, "Twilight of The Frogs." "How about some Demon Soup?" suggested Furion. "Nah. Too spicy. Hey! How about this new meal, 'Frostmournes Revenge'? "Hmm.Ok, I'll try it." Furion clicked his fingers and a wisp hovered up to him. "Yes." sighed the Wisp. "I'll get 2 Frostmournes Revenge." "Very Bad sir." "No, you say 'Very Good" sir." "But it isn't very good, it says in the menu that it is 'Absolutelydisgustingandwesuggestthatyougotothecemeteryandburyyourselfifyout hinkitsgood.'" "Err.Could you say that really, really, really slowly?" "Of course sir. Absolutely Disgusting and we suggest that you go to the cemetery and bury yourself if you think it is good." "Right. Lets just get the Devils Soup, shan't we Furion?" chuckled Tyrande.  
  
Thrall, Warchief of the Orchish Horde, sat in the Great Hall playing his Game Cube, frowning. "How does this Monkey do it? I mean, Mario has more flab than Donkey Kong, so he should have squash attack or something! But noooo, Donkey Kong had to have a spin attack so he hits me off the edge. Stupid Producers! I want to talk to them!" "Absolutely right sir." Said his advisor, who was standing next to him, "And you know what I think, I think that Peach should be able to beat Luigi, because." "Oww!" butted in Thrall, "There goes my last life! Anyway, back to reality, I need a shower!" "But sir, we don't have showers, I mean, we are primitive Orcs. We haven't even invented the Toaster yet!" "Who invents the Toaster?" "I dunno, some Human." "Dam. Hey! Could we perhaps steal the plans for the toaster? I mean, wouldn't it be a great headline, "Thrall invents Toaster! Buy now from K-Mart or your nearest Big W. "Sir, K-Mart and Big W hasn't been made either." "Oh. Hey! Perhaps we could steal the plans for Big W." "Don't try it Sir." "Oh well, have we invented anything?" "Well.The discovery of Fire?" "Bah! Primitive!" "We are primitive sir!" "Don't you say that!" "But we are?" His sentence was cut short as Thrall hit him on the head with his Hammer. "I warned you!"  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, thanks for reading, and please review if you have any good ideas! Next chapter coming soon, and, if you have time, look up "Corruption" by Son_Of_Durotan, its good too! Anyway, Cya!  
  
IF YOU DON'T.WELL.YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN! 


End file.
